The 7th Deadly Virtue
by Stalker of Stories
Summary: One-shot Yu Yevon never expected this death; Albus Dumbledore never expected to die. Dumbledore as Yu Yevon. Includes references for FFIX and FFVII.


Warnings: Evil!Manipulative!Dumbles, mostly narrative, contains spoilers for Harry Potter through Deathly Hallows and Final Fantasy X to the end of the game, warping of canon to suit the author's needs

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and associates, of whom I am not one. Final Fantasy X belongs to SquareEnix and associates, of whom I am not one (no matter how I wish it...)

The 7th Deadly Virtue

It was ironic, thought Yu Yevon, that _this_ would be his death. After so long alive and controlling the world – Earth, then Gaea, then Gaia, and finally Spira – he would die _now_, and in such a pathetic manner...

He had not always been Yu Yevon. It was one of many names he took on in his millennia on the planet. Before this, he had been called "Cid", a name he gave himself in honor of many men he had met through ages, lovers of technology all, something that persona of his also came to love as he grew into his position of Founder of Lindblum. When he "died", he watched the city flourish under his descendents, all of whom learned his subtle style of manipulating as Regents rather than Kings or anything so presumptuous.

Several selves before Cid, Yevon raised chocobos. He had come to love the birds throughout the centuries since their evolution and sought how to create the greatest of them. That self was named instead by others of the planet, of Gaea, who called him "The Chocobo Sage" for his infinite wisdom and insight regarding the creatures. He inspired the rise of a culture and, towards the end of that existence, subtly guided the development of a group of young heroes, though they would never realize just what he had done for them with his ramblings.

Yes, Yu Yevon had been many people, but his current self was second only to his original self: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

He had faked that death earlier than intended, and found his experiments with immortality had _worked_, unlike Voldemort's. He had been elated, as he grasped the Elder Wand again, to know he would never die. And he lived through disasters, things that should have destroyed the world, until the war between Bevelle and Zanarkand.

Yu Yevon was an important man in Bevelle, not quite their leader, but he took that position to end the war. There was no choice, if he wanted to get rid of those thrice-damned machina that kept weakening the magic of the world, _his_ magic. He created a special armor which he called Virtue to defeat Zanarkand. But he didn't just defeat the warriors, he destroyed the city entirely.

He razed it to the ground, destroying everything, even the blitzball stadium.

Afterwards, he attempted to exit the armor, to return to his body, but found the armor would not let him leave. After he had been furious and raged in the body, destroying a few cities in his ire, including the bridge city above the Moonflow, inspiring fear of the machina-hating beast.

It was ironic that they called the beast Sin, when all who knew of Yevon's plan forgot it.

It took ten years, but Yevon came to terms with his situation and realized it for the wonder that it was. He is unstoppable. No existing aeon could touch him, no man could come near without wild magic lashing out with an obliviate or killing curse. He could truly make the world in _his_ image now, make them fear and love him, bring hope to the hopeless and make a perfect Spira, the ideal Earth.

Pretending that it was a curse, he managed to send a message to his daughter Yunalesca, who had been but 14 when he made Virtue. He told her how to create an aeon to defeat the armor; what he did not tell her was that the power of that aeon would be taken into him afterwards, that the summoning would take her life, and that with each defeat of the armor, Virtue grew stronger. It did not matter to him that the people of Spira thought his armor to be Sin, so long as _he_ knew it was virtuous and making all right in the world.

Incarnations blurred together as he absorbed the lives of countless men and women, summoner and guardian alike.

Until he absorbed Jecht. Because Jecht didn't exist, and Jecht could somehow wrest control from Yu, if only for a moment at a time – or a moment in Yevon's eyes. Bu now, Yu Yevon could see his final incarnation's intentions laid bare. Jecht had dissipated, and Yevon had struggled to wrest control of each of the remaining aeons in Spira.

There were none left.

It was over so quickly then. He was hit, and Dumbledore realized he had been hit with an undead-effect blade. He couldn't die, so he had never thought that he would be turned undead...

No time to think.

It was so ironic, this death. It was a loophole of immortality, he supposed, that he didn't have to be _alive_ to continue existing. Then he heard phoenix song, and never had it pained him as it did then. He screamed in agony, though no one could hear it, as the pheonix down ripped his soul from the undead body, decomposing him into the billions of pyreflies that made up his previous lives, his armor, and those he had stolen over the millennia.

A single pyrefly named Ariana wandered off in the direction of the Farplane.

**Author's Note: One of 4 Harry Potter/FFX ideas I had while reading Batsutousai's **_**Fayth**_**. May or may not write the others, but I was taking a break in writing Founding Father for the evening and thought I might as well pump out a one-shot :D**


End file.
